Talk:Huntwings/@comment-32245123-20170723021549
Revising the Shatterer. ~Urban legend form~ Name: The Shatterer Species: A female giant wolf with crystals growing on its body, mainly out of its bones. Home: A large warren of caves under Pyrrhia. It mainly surfaces to drag its prey down into its den, and can pop up anywhere. Some HuntWings theorize it is following them, watching them with its extraordinary senses. Effects: Mysterious disappearances. Dead bodies in the mountains with no clear way to have died. Crystal shards and wolf paw prints. Bite marks with sharp shards of a mysterious gemlike substance. The Shatterer is a mysterious predator, striking in the dead of night and dragging its prey underground into a nearly endless tunnel system to feed itself and its young. The Shatterer is a critically endangered species, with only four young and one reproductive adult. Description: A larger-than-normal wolf with piercing crystal-colored eyes and large teeth. Its back is absolutely covered in crystal spines growing up from its bones. The wolf is the last reproductive member of its species, and is extremely endangered. The Shatterer is not a deadly beast, just a mother desperately caring for her pups when she could be struck dead at any moment. Abilities: Ferokinesis (imagine Crystal slime attack from Slime Rancher), howl louder and longer than a normal wolf, snap bones in its teeth. It has acidic claw tips, and these are painful, corrosive, and will weaken and scar if the target is not killed. It is also able to speak the spoken language of most dragons, and by reflecting light off of its crystal spines, it can speak Aquatic. She was corrupted by an animus spell gone wrong combined with a plague to have crystal spines growing out of her bones and be forced to kill any dragon that looks into her eyes, even for a brief glance. She can either be killed and slay the natural giant wolf species forever, or be cured and leave the HuntWings in peace for the remainder of her existence. Her crystal spines pain her greatly, but are made of a uniquely strong crystal, able to fire off like an arrow if shaken. Her fur is extremely soft and shimmery, but only the dropped furs. When it is connected to the body or shaven off, it is very coarse and sharp, with a very similar consistencey to thorns. She keeps with her four pups, only one of which does not have the crystal sprouts, even for the pups they are harmless nubs. Killing any of the pups would send the mother into an enraged frenzly, causing her to ravage the camp and destroy/damage several resources. She cares for them deep underground, and they have rarely been seen. I create all of my 'monsters' as a moral test. Will you help the creature to recover, no matter how hard it will be, slay it in cold blood, or leave it alone to ravage thousands more? There is not always a good outcome though. Slaying your target and doing your duty as a HuntWing may make you into a cold-blooded monster, killing an innocent creature. Sparing it and betraying a sacred code of HuntWing command and honor can cause your fellows to shun you. Avoiding the conflict entirely will spark taunts calling you a 'coward', a 'disgrace', and 'not a true HuntWing'. It's your choice...